New York New York
by Storyofklaine
Summary: After a year of being apart Blaine finally graduates and moves to New York to live with Kurt. Short drabble. Excuse the crap title. Thanks to SoFlyLikeADCriss for being a beta.


Kurt was running around the kitchen, trying to get everything perfect for Blaine. He was flying over to start college with him in New York, and they were finally going to be living together. Kurt had already been living in New York for a year and just got his new apartment, so Blaine was going to skip the whole 'living in a dorm for the first year' thing. His father had planned on buying him an apartment anyway. They were sharing it with Rachel and Finn, so the rent was low.

"Would you calm down, you act as if it's your first time ever meeting him. You only just flew back from being with him a month ago," Rachel teased as Kurt frantically ran back and forth fixing little things that no one would even notice.

"I know but I just want everything to be perfect and make him feel at home, you know what it's like being away the first year," Kurt responded.

"I guess, but you know he will happy and comfortable just being with you," Rachel reassured him.

It was finally time to go meet Blaine.

As they pulled up at the airport and walked to his gate, he stood there and was more nervous than he had ever been before. He didn't even know why; they spent every day together in the last year, met up a lot, and skyped numerous times a day. This just somehow felt different, like everything was fitting together; that they were really in this for the long haul. He watched numerous people pour out of the arrival doors, but there was still no sign of Blaine. When what looked like the last passengers exited, the panic started setting in until he looked up and saw Blaine standing there with a dopey grin. He immediately ran towards him, and when they met in the middle, they stayed silent and just stared at each other for a moment before collapsing into each other's arms and letting the world pass by them, because nothing else could possibly matter or feel any better than this did right now.

On the car ride home they talked about Blaine's flight while they made plans for their new life together. Once they arrived at their apartment, brought up Blaine's bags and put them in the room, they made their way over to the couch. Neither boy knew how long went by before either of them spoke.

"So do you like it?" Kurt asked in a low voice, scared of breaking the beautiful silence.

"Of course I do, Kurt. You're acting like it's the first time I've been here," Blaine said while chuckling at his boyfriend's nerves.

"I know but its different now; it's ours and I want to make sure you're okay with everything," Kurt explained.

"You decorated it, so obviously you know it's flawless, unless you're fishing for compliments," Blaine winked over at Kurt.

"Shut it you," Kurt laughed while hitting Blaine playfully.

After an hour or so of catching up and unpacking some things, Blaine's stomach grumbled and his face flushed.

"Oops..."

"You're adorable," Kurt mumbled as he grabbed the younger boy in for a bear hug.

"Let's go make some dinner."

They started pulling out any random ingredients they could find in the empty presses.

"We have the right stuff to make pizza, is that cool?"

Blaine's face broke out into a wide grin "Duh."

They set to work and Blaine started giggling. Kurt looked at him, confused, which made the other boy laugh even harder.

"You have flour all over your face, oh my god," Blaine managed in between laughs.

Kurt's eyes widened and he ran to go look in a mirror. "Oh my god, because that's not embarrassing at all," Kurt groaned.

Blaine came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the taller boys waist and whispered in his ear, "Your turn to be adorable," and began kissing up Kurt's neck and biting him playfully.

Kurt turned around so he was facing Blaine and held his head back as Blaine made his way up Kurt's neck and stopped when he came to look him in the eyes. He smiled and leaned in slowly and pecked his lips, about to pull away when Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's curls and pulled him in to kiss him deeper. He pulled him back until they were leaning onto the table.

They were kissing for what seemed like an eternity when Kurt raised his hand and flicked flour into Blaine's face.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice," Blaine pouted, shoving flour back into Kurt's face. They ended up having a flour fight and chasing each other around the kitchen until both boys collapsed onto the couch in exhaustion.

"What do you want to do while we wait for it to cook?" Kurt asked his boyfriend.

"We could do this," Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss Kurt on the forehead. "Or this," he said placing another kiss onto his nose. "But I think I want to do this the most," and with that he leaned in and pulled him in to kiss him on the lips. He pushed the other boy's shoulders down until they were both lying on the couch, kissing one another. As cliché as it sounded, it felt to Blaine as if the room was spinning and fireworks where going off.

"How is it that no matter how many times I kiss you it always feels like it's the first time," Blaine mumbled as he smiled into Kurt's neck.

"How is it that every time we're together you say the cheesiest things that make me feel like I'm falling in love with you again for the first time?" Kurt shoots back.

They were getting more and more into the kiss, letting each other's hands explore the other boy's body until they were interrupted by a loud 'ding' that brought them back to reality.

They jumped up from the couch and giggled.

"I'll go get it ready, want to pick a movie?" Kurt asked as he stood up.

"Sure, Harry Potter marathon?" Blaine suggested.

"Wow, I had no idea you were going to pick that, shocker of the century," Kurt teased as he made his way out to the kitchen.

"Hey no need for that," Blaine whined as he put her hand on her heart in a mocking way.  
Kurt arrived back with the pizza and a blanket and Blaine had already settled down onto the couch.  
Kurt sat down and draped the blanket over the two of them and they cuddled close and pressed play on the movie while eating the pizza.  
Half way through the third movie both boys had fallen asleep. Kurt somehow ended up lying against the arm rest and Blaine lying in beside her with his head lying on Kurt's chest.  
His eyes started to flutter open as he looked up at Kurt who had awoken a few minutes ago.  
"Hey," he said breathlessly.

"Hey," Kurt smiled and ran his hands through the boy's hair as Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt and nuzzled his head under his arm.

"You are becoming more and more like a human puppy every day Blaine Anderson."

Blaine growled and nipped playfully at Kurt's neck before stopping and staring into his eyes.  
"You're so beautiful you know that" he said as he placed a light kiss onto Kurt's chin.

"I could say the same for you."

"I can't believe we're actually here, living together in New York and this is all real, I feel like I need to pinch myself to keep making sure I'm not about to wake up."

"It's real, it's all real and I couldn't be any happier than I am right now" Kurt said smiling down at him.

"I'm so glad we never gave up on this, on us. I'm so glad we never listened to what anyone else had said about it not lasting when you moved away or being a phase. What bullies said or that I didn't let my stupidity of thinking you would leave me sometime last year because it was the best decision I have ever made in my life."

"I know. But none of them matter now, none of that matters. All that matters is the fact we're here together, and nothing is going to change that. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and longer. The only think that will ever tear me away from you is if it was you who left and I wouldn't let you do that without a serious fight."

"Well then I guess we're stuck with each other," Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt again.

"I guess we are."


End file.
